


Ici repose le rêve

by docteurcactus



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docteurcactus/pseuds/docteurcactus
Summary: Il est une époque où le trépas d'une poignée d'hommes valeureux – des héros – distilla l'espoir dans la galaxie toute entière, comme morcelé dans le sillage d'une rébellion éternelle, à la manière de la traîne des comètes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
>  **Rogue One** m'a bouleversée, et cette funeste fin d'année a fini de m'achever absolument. Je dédie ce morceau dégrossi d'espoir à notre princesse disparue, Carrie Fisher ; puisse-t-elle reposer en paix au beau milieu des étoiles.  
>  Bonne lecture !

"Braise de nuit devient cendre du matin."

* * *

Lorsque la poussière retombe, pour un temps le silence est roi, mortuaire. Puis, à la lumière d'un crépuscule violacé, les premiers chuchotements – timides – se font entendre.

Le murmure espiègle du vent, le chant des vagues endeuillées. Une complainte planétaire, composée à partir de rêves et d'espoirs ensevelis sous les cendres de la guerre.

* * *

Chirrut se plaisait à écouter le vent. Oh, cela rappelait à lui de bien mauvais souvenirs : une époque de cris se mêlant au vent et les larmes au sang, une époque de lumière qui terriblement, _s'éteignit_.

Un soir d'été, Chirrut Imwe perdit la vue mais gagna en ferveur, excessive peut-être, tant la présence de la Mort sur le champ de bataille, ce jour-là, fut tangible, comme une vieille, très vieille amie. Baze ne s'en remit jamais vraiment ; la cicatrice n'était pas sur le corps, mais demeurait dans l'esprit. Un soir d'été, Chirrut perdit la vue et Baze Malbus perdit la foi.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'homme désormais aveugle d'apprécier encore le son du mistral bruissant dans les arbres baignés d'un soleil qu'il ne contemplerait plus jamais.

Car le vent – flâneur et désinvolte – apportait avec lui le musc de la guerre mais aussi le souvenir impétueux de ne _pas_ être seul à combattre.

* * *

Jyn ne saurait jamais ce qui l'attira au bord de l'eau ; c'était ainsi, et tandis que les embruns emplissaient ses poumons chargés de peine, ell se remémorait.

Le sourire effronté de sa mère, la chaleur brute des étreintes de son père ; les promenades sur la plage, en hiver, les pieds nus dans le sable aussi froid et gris que des cendres. Jyn Erso se souvenait d'une époque tranquille comme un lac, durant laquelle le frisson ensorcelant de la bataille lui était inconnu, où le seul Stormtrooper qui l'entourait n'était qu'une poupée de bois.

Jyn Erso se souvenait d'une époque où elle n'était pas livrée à elle-même.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jyn attrapa la main de son capitaine, et la pression réconfortante qu'il appliqua en retour sur ses doigts écorchés l'apaisa sans tarder. Tous deux s'attendirent à une réplique impertinente de la part de K2-SO, qui ne vint jamais.

Dans les yeux alezans de Cassian Andor, épuisé par la combat mais aussi par la vie, la jeune femme voyait flamboyer tant de choses – la révolte, le chagrin, la bravoure, l'avilissante culpabilité, et l'espoir, grandiose, de _sauver la galaxie_ – qui, l'espace d'une seconde, lui coupèrent le souffle. D'autres souvenirs noyèrent son esprit et son cœur aussitôt.

Jyn Erso n'était _plus_ livrée à elle-même.

* * *

Chirrut Imwe tomba sous le feu de l'Empire, un alizé sur la peau et de l'espoir plein le cœur. L'ultime regard de Baze fut pour son cadavre, avant de périr à son tour, soufflé par l'explosion d'une grenade impériale, à l'instar de Bodhi Rook, quelques instants plus tôt.

Le vent hurla.

* * *

Qui enlaça l'autre en premier, Jyn ne saurait dire, car cela importait bien peu ; ne restait plus que cette étreinte, désespérée, comme un _Pardonne-moi_ , et _Merci pour tout_. Comme un _Je t'aime_ éperdu, murmuré par le silence. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place dans cet échange intime, de cœur à cœur.

Bientôt, l'océan inonderait leurs blessures partagées, bientôt, Jyn rejoindrait ses parents, bercée par la houle et le ressac.

* * *

Les héros moururent mais ne furent pas oubliés, car de leurs cendres, naquit l' _espoir_.


End file.
